


Arcyzazdrość ~Tłumaczenie~

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arcymag, Inne wymiary, M/M, Magia, Równoległa rzeczywistość, Tost, tłumaczenie, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Od autorki: Stephen dowiaduje się, że jego chłopak jest zazdrosny, a to dzięki pomocy Bucky'ego i Steve'a... Cóż, głównie Steve'a. Stephen właściwie nie wie, o czym Bucky mówi, bo bredzi coś o tych wszystkich "gwiazdach" i "śnieżycach".Od tłumaczki: podziękowania dla Olgie., za betę. Są rzeczy, które po prostu muszę/chcę tłumaczyć. Jak ToSty. Bo tak i już :P





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Supreme Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863201) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



\- No tak, to wyjaśnia, dlaczego nigdy nie potrafiłem rzucić tego zaklęcia poprawnie. 

Stephen pogładził brodę, w skupieniu przyswajając informacje, jakie otrzymał od Międzywymiarowego Podróżnika i Arcymaga Tony’ego Starka. Na początku był to dla niego szok - gdy starsza wersja jego chłopaka wyszła z portalu, twierdząc, że jest z innego wymiaru, w którym mistrzowsko opanowała magię. Potem jednak Strange przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego. W końcu jedyne, co trzeba wiedzieć o Akademii Avengers to to, że co miesiąc pojawia się tu coś nowego, i to zazwyczaj przez portal. Tym razem przynajmniej była to tylko jedna osoba, a w dodatku sojusznik, więc Stephen po prostu odetchnął z ulgą.

Arcymag Tony skinął głową, a kąciki jego ust podniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu - co wyglądało na jego twarzy dziwnie obco, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego tutejszy odpowiednik zwykle uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

\- Właśnie na tym polega problem z zaklęciami spisanymi w księgach. Nie da się zawrzeć w nich intonacji, a przecież jest potrzebna, żeby czar zadziałał. Mógłbym napisać całą powieść o tym, ile razy spaprałem zaklęcie tylko dlatego, że powinienem był zaakcentować inną samogłoskę...

Stephen pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Bardzo dobrze znał ten problem. Nico zazwyczaj była mu w stanie pomóc w takich przypadkach, jednak jej wiedza też miała swoje ograniczenia.

\- Czy lustro pokazuje wielkość, czy wręcz przeciwnie - słabość? Gorzkie śnieżyce zazdrości ochładzają i roztrzaskują serce - szept Bucky’ego Barnesa rozległ się nagle gdzieś za Stephenem, przez co po jego kręgosłupie przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

Strange obrócił się i zrobił trzy kroki w tył.

\- Oho, oto nadszedł najbardziej pesymistyczny zabójca świata, który zdecydowanie powinien nauczyć się grać na gitarze.

Barnes zagapił się na Stephena, jakby próbował go zrozumieć.

\- Bucky! - spanikowany głos Steve’a dochodził gdzieś z Ponadczasowych Archiwów. - Bucky, gdzie ty... Och.

Rogers wbiegł do pomieszczenia i omal się nie poślizgnął, kiedy zatrzymał się, żeby nie wpaść na Arcymaga Tony’ego, Stephena i swojego przyjaciela. Czerwień pokryła policzki Kapitana. Wyprostował się, przemaszerował przez pokój i chwycił Barnesa za ramię.

\- Przepraszam za to. Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło.

\- Ignorancja naprawdę jest błogosławieństwem. - Bucky pokiwał głową z powagą. - Gdybym tylko miał na tyle szczęścia, żeby móc zapomnieć… 

Arcymag Tony przysłonił usta dłonią, jakby chciał ukryć rosnący uśmiech. Jego oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia.

\- Rozwiązałem w życiu wiele zagadek, ale muszę przyznać, że tu mnie masz, Barnes. Nie mam pojęcia, co chciałeś powiedzieć, no może poza tym, że chcesz zapomnieć o przeszłości. Tę część chyba wszyscy zrozumieliśmy.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś słońcem, ale potem odkrywasz, że nie jesteś niczym więcej niż księżycem - bladą imitacją prawdziwego blasku gwiazdy, która daje ciepło i życie. Cóż to za bolesne objawienie…

\- Wciąż nie nadążam. - Stephen westchnął, kręcąc głową, po czym spojrzał na Steve’a, szukając pomocy. - To twój najlepszy przyjaciel. Przetłumacz.

\- Nie jestem pewny, co on ma właściwie na myśli, ale jeśli mam zgadywać... - Rogers rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Arcymagowi Tony’emu. - Zanim Bucky uciekł, widzieliśmy na strzelnicy Starka. Wyglądał nieswojo, może nawet trochę smutno, ale nie chciał ze mną o tym rozmawiać. Chyba spędził tam dość dużo czasu, co najmniej kilka godzin, bo nie miał już gdzie odkładać zużytych tarcz strzelniczych.

Stephen zmarszczył brwi. Już otwierał usta, żeby zapytać, co niby jego chłopak ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek, co Bucky przed chwilą powiedział, kiedy uderzyło go zrozumienie: Tony był zazdrosny.

To było śmieszne - w ogóle myśleć o tym, że Stark mógłby czuć się nieswojo przez samego siebie. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli ktoś mógłby być zazdrosny o swoją alternatywną wersję z innego wymiaru, to tylko Tony. Strange nagle zrozumiał, że jego chłopak ma pełne prawo do takich odczuć. Jak wiele godzin spędził już z jego “innym wydaniem”? I to takim, które nie tylko wiedziało sporo o magii, ale do tego używało jej na co dzień i dzieliło ten sam tytuł, co Stephen. Czarownik miał wrażenie, że w umyśle Starka to właśnie ta alternatywna wersja wydawała się bardziej pasować do roli jego chłopaka, niż on sam.

To zdecydowanie nie była prawda. Jego Tony był pełen energii. Był kreatywny i szalony na tyle, żeby ubierać się w głupie stroje, ale miał w sobie dużo chęci do działania, choćby wtedy, kiedy pomagał Janet z jej sklepem. Może trochę za bardzo polegał na robotach, ale z drugiej strony, kiedy problemy okazywały się być niekonwencjonalne, potrafił porzucić swoje zwykłe rozwiązania i tworzyć genialne maszyny, które wspaniale radziły sobie z nowymi zadaniami. A pod całą tą pewnością siebie i metalową zbroją krył się sentyment i wielkie serce, które były dla Stephena jednymi z wielu ujmujących cech Starka (tak, jak ten jego specyficzny humor, który czarownik uwielbiał).

Przeznaczony był mu tylko jeden Tony i zdecydowanie nie był to ten, który w tej chwili przed nim stał.

\- Wybaczcie - powiedział Strange. - Myślę, że muszę sprawdzić, co słychać u mojego chłopaka.

\- Dobry pomysł. - Arcymag Tony kiwnął głową, a na jego usta wypłynął miękki uśmiech. - Znając mnie, twój ukochany będzie teraz potrzebował naprawdę sporo uwagi. Musisz odpokutować to, że zostawiłeś go samego.

\- To właśnie zamierzam zrobić - powiedział Stephen, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. - Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, pytaj Fury’ego lub Mordo. Obaj będą zachwyceni mogąc ci pomóc. Chyba. 

Arcymag Tony zaśmiał się. Tak, zdecydowanie do siebie pasowali.


End file.
